


Wolf and a Bunny Rabbit

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungyoun comes home late at night after a long night at the studio to find that Seungwoo is still working too, and they’re both exhausted.OrTwo dumb boyfriends who won’t stop being silly even if it’s bedtime.





	Wolf and a Bunny Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twitter wanted a ryeonseung with pillow talk so I tried to contribute with something cute and simple.

When Seungyoun opened the door, he was greeted by the strong smell of paint thinner and oils that to some would have been too abrasive, but for him the scent was a warm welcome home that meant Seungwoo had been hard at work late into the night. If his guess was correct, Seungwoo would have no idea what time it was and would be bleeding himself dry trying to finish his painting. He was just going to have to be the one to pull him away from his work for the night.

“I’m home,” he called out as he walked in. Seungwoo was on the floor working on the bottom of the canvas hidden away from sight.

“Already?” he asked with a yawn that said his body had been begging him to stop for hours.

“It’s after midnight,” he said. “They chased me out.”

“You’re a workaholic,” Seungwoo said, only half paying attention, too focused on his painting. 

“Look in a mirror,” Seungyoun sighed. “Did you eat?”

“Yeah, you should eat if you haven’t,” he said, but Seungyoun opened the lid to the garbage bin and saw that he had in fact not eaten.

“If you’re going to lie to me, at least add a clever back story,” he laughed.

“Alright, I went out and had dinner with an interesting stranger who gave me his pen, and he said if I ever wrote my wishes with it, they would come true, and I just got back.”

“Mhm, what’d you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.”

“Where’s this pen then? I wanna make a wish,” he asked, walking in to see how much progress Seungwoo had made.

“No, it’s mine. Get your own magic wish pen.”

Seungyoun laughed. “You’re such a child. How am I the younger one?”

“They took longer scrubbing your soul clean,” he said idly. “Mine was already perfect.”

He sighed. “Alright, Mr. Angel With a Secret Magic Wish Pen, come eat dinner with me.”

“You eat. I’m not hungry.”

“If you don’t eat with me, I will cry.”

Seungwoo looked up at him sweetly and warmly, immune to such vague threats, and he had no choice but to bend over and kiss him.

“You look like Spiderman,” Seungwoo whispered.

“Thank you,” he smiled against his mouth. He stood up and walked over to the window. “You forgot to open the window again.”

“I like the fumes,” he said. “They help me think.”

“You’re going to knock yourself out one day.”

“Who says I already haven’t,” he pointed out, waving his brush for emphasis. Seungyoun shook his head and opened the window before turning on the fan to circulate the air. “Thanks.”

“Let’s clean this up, okay?” 

“Fine,” Seungwoo grumbled and slid away from his work. The canvas was like a mirror looking out into a world that just seemed to keep going the more the viewer looked. Even though the canvas came to his shoulders, Seungwoo had painstakingly done most of the work with fine detail brushes. It was a masterpiece that could have only been appreciated from up close, and it was his best work yet. Unfortunately, that meant he never wanted to give himself a break from it, bordering on obsession. “When this sells, let’s buy a house.”

Seungyoun crouched down, careful not to get any stray paint on his clothes and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Are you sure you want to move?”

“I think it would be good to have the extra space,” he said.

“Can I come?”

Seungwoo craned his neck to kiss him on the corner of his mouth. “Not if you don’t let me finish, you can’t.”

He sighed. “I guess there’s nothing we can do about that then.”

He stood up and dragged Seungwoo up with him who absolutely did not want to stop working, but they were both tired no matter how little they wanted to admit it. After rummaging through their leftovers, Seungyoun helped Seungwoo clean up his paint supplies to be used again the next day, the new wave of paint thinner making his head spin.

“Can you try acrylics next time,” he coughed.

“They dry too fast,” Seungwoo said, munching on a bag of chips. “I need the oils for blending.”

Seungyoun waved away the air in front of his face and scowled. “Yeah, but at what cost?”

They finished cleaning up and got ready for bed, exhaustion hitting them both. Seungwoo washed up first to get any stray paint off of him, and Seungyoun followed shortly after.

Seungwoo was already under a pile of blankets when he found him, clutching a pillow with his eyes shut tight. He was sure he was already fast asleep, but the other had waited patiently for him.

“When we have a house, I’ll put my studio on the far side so you don’t have to smell it,” he said, his voice low and distant.

Seungyoun crawled into his side and slid under the covers, barely able to keep his eyes open any longer.

“Then I won’t get to see you as much,” he pouted.

“You’ll be too busy working in your new home music studio to worry about what I’m doing,” he said with a confident smile.

“Oh, the new house will have a studio for me too?” He laughed.

“Of course!” Seungwoo said. “I’m going to be your sugar daddy.”

Seungyoun snorted. “I don’t have to call you daddy, do I?”

“We’ll see how it fits,” Seungwoo considered. “Try it.”

He took a breath, not sure how the word was going to come out from his own mouth. The mere thought of it made his skin crawl.

“Daddy,” he squeaked, gritting his teeth after he realized what he had done.

Seungwoo burst out into his windshield wiper laugh, delighted he had tricked him into doing something so embarrassing. Seungyoun buried his face in his pillow, riddled with shame.

“Come to daddy,” Seungwoo said, pulling him over to his side.

“I hate you so much,” he cried out into his shoulder.

Seungwoo fell into a fit of laughter. “I can’t believe you actually said it!”

“I can’t believe you made me say it!” 

Seungwoo wrapped his arms and legs around him, still giggling. “You’re so dumb, but I love you.”

“Me?! You did this!” he protested, but he felt his own arms wrap around Seungwoo’s torso into a much needed hug that made him forget how long his week had been.

Seungwoo laughed against him until he was out of breath. 

“I hate you,” Seungyoun muttered once he was quiet enough to speak over. 

“No, you don’t,” he teased, giving him a kiss on the forehead. They laid together for a while quietly, enjoying the warmth and letting their bodies sink into the mattress. “Are you asleep?”

“No,” he said weakly. “Are you?”

“No,” Seungwoo said.

He slid back a bit so he could look at his face and readjusted on the pillow. He wanted to soak up the time they had together in any way he could. “Tell me about your painting.”

“What about it,” Seungwoo asked.

“It’s been a long time since we just talked about art,” he said.

“We’ve been busy,” he said with a pitiful shrug.

“We’re not busy right now,” Seungyoun offered.

“No, we’re not,” he smiled. “Alright, what do you want to know?”

“Where did you get the idea?”

“I was staring out a window,” he said.

Seungyoun snorted. “Your mind.”

“I know right,” he said smugly. “I am very smart.”

“The smartest person I know,” he pointed out.

“Have you met your friends?” Seungwoo laughed.

He kicked him gently under the covers. “That’s not very nice!”

“Your feet are cold,” he whined, jerking away.

“Are they?” Seungyoun teased as he wiggled his tepid toes around his legs causing Seungwoo to shriek in horror.

“Stop!” He cried out before reaching down to grab one of his feel and tickling the bottom.

Seungyoun howled and jerked his foot away, but Seungwoo held his grip. “Alright! I’ll stop! Please!”

“I don’t believe you,” he sang as he continued to ruthlessly drag his nails against his arch. 

“Please!” he wailed. “I’ll do anything!”

“Call me daddy again,” Seungwoo joked.

“Absolutely not!”

He giggled and let go. “I just wanted to watch you go through all the stages of grief again.

“Why are you torturing me?” Seungyoun said.

“Because you’re cute,” he said simply.

“Sadist,” he said, pulling the blanket over himself to pout.

“Ahhh,” Seungwoo said, brushing his hand over his cheek. “You’re like a poor, sad, bunny rabbit.”

“And you’re a wolf,” he grumbled, taking Seungwoo’s hand and pulling it to his lips for a kiss. He then twisted his arm around to intertwine their fingers and hold it to his face for comfort.

“So the bunny rabbit fell in love with the wolf,” Seungwoo said, holding back a mischievous smile.

“That's not the line,” Seungyoun said. “If you’re going to quote Twilight, at least get the words right.”

Seungwoo frowned. “I had hoped you hadn’t seen the movie.”

“We watched it the other night,” he said, tired.

“Did we? That was you?”

Seungyoun kicked out.

“Shut up!” He laughed. “No more paint thinner fumes, you’re annoying.”

Seungwoo chuckled quite pleased with himself. 

Seungyoun looked at him fondly, completely in love with how much of a goofy baby he was in private. To everyone else he was the cold and serious artist with an impenetrable aura, but with him he was a giggling fool who wanted to play until the early hours of the morning. “Where did you get the idea for it?”

“The painting?” He hummed. “I was looking out the window.”

“Yes, I got that part,” he laughed.

“I’m not finished,” he said cutely. “I was looking out the window at a cafe.”

“You went to a cafe without me?” he interrupted.

“Hush,” Seungwoo laughed. “You were working, and I needed an idea. Anyways, I was looking out the window, and I realized that that street had probably been there for like a thousand years in someway or another. Maybe even two thousand years. And I wanted to paint something where you could see the modern day right outside of the window, but the further you look out, the longer ago in time it is.”

Seungyoun was impressed. He hadn’t noticed the details of the story because he had always focused on Seungwoo’s tiny, time consuming brush strokes. He really was the smartest man in the whole world. “That’s amazing.”

“I think it’s my favorite so far,” he said. “What about you, tell me about your music.”

He rolled over onto his back to think, and as if it was part of their routine, Seungwoo shifted to rest his head on his shoulder and rubbed him as he thought. “I started working with a rookie idol group.”

“I bet that’s fun,” Seungwoo said. “They’re excited, right?”

“Yeah, it’s great,” he laughed. “They say their greeting every time they enter the room as a group. It never gets old, but there’s this one kid. He’s like fourteen, but he’s already a musical genius.”

“Really?” Seungwoo asked, surprised, and Seungyoun felt nice he had someone to brag about him to.

“Yeah, he plays a bunch of instruments, but the thing is, he already has perfect pitch, and the way he looks at music is almost scientific. The company isn’t wanting to put one of his songs on their debut album for some reason, which in my opinion is a waste, but I’ve been working with him to help make something they can’t say no to.”

“If anyone could, it would be you,” Seungwoo said.

“Thank you,” he said, kissing him on top of the head. “You smell like linseed oil.”

“I think if I cut my finger, I would bleed it out,” he sighed.

“Let’s find out,” Seungyoun raised his finger to his mouth and bit playfully.

“Ow!” Seungwoo howled. “You jerk!”

He giggled. “What are you going to do about it?”

Seungwoo swung his leg over him and crouched on top of him. “You know I’m stronger than you, right?”

“When you’re like this, I don’t care,” he said, looking up at him, unable to resist the combination of a sleepy eyed Seungwoo and the position he was in.

Seungwoo craned down to kiss him, and Seungyoun lifted his head to meet him halfway, relishing the softness that persisted even though they both moved restlessly. He reached his hand up around his neck, tangling his fingers into his hair.

“I love you,” he said up at the man who wanted to buy them a house one day.

“If you say it like that, I’m gonna get soft,” Seungwoo said warmly.

“Well, I do,” he said, pulling him down to him. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“You can’t use that against me,” he said between kisses. 

“What can I use against you,” Seungyoun asked playfully, thinking he already had a few ideas, and even though they were both far too sleepy to try them out, they gave it their best shot anyways until they both passed out tangled in each other’s arms where they belonged.

It was a perfect night for two people who worked too hard, too passionately and needed a reason to sleep in in the morning. And what better reason than each other?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read!
> 
> I can be found on twitter @seungteefs


End file.
